


You're Next

by warboyziri



Series: hansy prompt fics for practice [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conviction AU, Gen, Kinda, Lawyers AU, Muggle AU, idk i really like the show sorry, pansy is PERFECT as hayley atwell's character i'm a genius, politics AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warboyziri/pseuds/warboyziri
Summary: Hansy AU based on the new ABC show Conviction





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing these once a week and I couldn't because of who I am as a person ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A sharp, black heel stuck out of the bars of the cell, bobbing up and down in midair as Harry neared it. He could hear its owner hum a tune from inside the cell, something that sounded like a Britney Spears classic.

Harry came up on the cell just as it buzzed open loudly. Pansy Parkinson lay on the ground, her metallic top riding up her torso as she waved her leather clad legs in the air. “District Attorney Potter”, she said, brandishing her heels at him, “Are you perhaps here to lock me up?”

“Possession of a narcotic substance is no joke” Harry replied casually.

“As a first offence?” Pansy asked, getting up and grabbing her coat, “It's SNL material.”

“For you, maybe”, he shot back, stepping in her way as she made to leave the cell, “For your mother’s senate campaign…” he shook his head at her, and his mock frown replicated itself into a real frown on Pansy.

“And this is where you bribe me to keep my mouth – and legs – shut, I suppose.”

“No. This is where _you_ bribe me to keep _my_ mouth shut. The legs, I can forgive.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. It was one am in the morning, she’d definitely had a few drinks. But in proper Pansy Parkinson — former First Daughter and international socialite fashion, there wasn’t a single sign of the revelry she’d been a part of. You could put the woman in a courtroom right then and she would carry on without missing a beat.

“How bad could it be…” she muttered, and Harry couldn’t help but grin at her wickedly.

“I’d advise you to not question your penance”, he said, “But if you must know—you’re going to love it.”

She screwed her mouth and turned her nose up at him. Harry smiled even wider.

“I'm going to do no such thing. Now get me out of here and take me to my community service.”


End file.
